Heaven's Grief
by Fairytailbutterfly
Summary: Summary: Emily, Simon, Braeden, and Katie are normal students in a normal eighth grade class. But when a sudden trips to places you should never be on Friday the thirteenth, takes them to a whole new dimension. What the confusing part is... Is that they all have mystical powers. When Lucy hurts herself pretty badly protecting the quartet... Fairy Tail suddenly gets interested...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Emily, Simon, Braeden, and Katie are normal students in a normal eighth grade class. But when a sudden trips to places you should never be on Friday the thirteenth, takes them to a whole new dimension. What the confusing part is... Is that they all have mystical powers. When Lucy hurts herself pretty badly protecting the quartet... Fairy Tail suddenly gets interested...

* * *

Emily: NOT ANOTHER ONE! OH AM I GONNA BE KILLED! PROBABLY!

Braeden: Why am I here...

Simon: You don't wanna know...

Me: EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUDGE UP! YOU GUYS ARE IN HERE AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT! NOW THIS FANFICTION WILL BE BEAUTIFUL AND YOU WILL ENJOY IT!

Emily, Braeden, and Simon: ...

Me: All rights go to the beautiful makers of Fairy Tail.

Simon: Demon...

Me: Don't flatter me yet.

* * *

**_Le Dream_**

_"Really Katie. Why now? Can't we just go to the movie now?" This place gives me the creeps..." Braeden said while cleaning his glasses._

_"Oh you two don't know yet. Katie's little brother, Samson, died when he was two." Whispering to Braeden, Simon softly said... "Katie thinks it is all her fault. She blames herself for Samson's death. She tried to kill herself afterwards. If me and Emily weren't there... She'd be dead."_

_Breaden's eyes widened with tears threatening to fall out. Katie slowly walked in holding a rose. She was gone for about five minutes... Until an ear-piercing scream was heard, shattering the quiet night__**.**_

Emily woke up with a startle. **Why'd I have that weird dream? It seemed so vivid and real... But why?**

* * *

"Hey guys? Do you wanna see a movie tonight? I heard that The Master was pretty good. So... You guys up for it?" Katie said while sitting in the seat of her boring classroom. It was a few minutes before the bell, so they had free time to talk.

"Sure! I had other plans but I'll cancel. We can meet up at my place." Braeden said before messing up his hair, acting all cool like. Before Emily could make fun of Braeden for having no life... The bell rang and their boring class of Social Studies began.

About half way through learning about the civil war, the bell rang sounding an alarm. An alarm that only rang during drills. Their was an intruder in the building.

"Get to the corner now!" The teacher yelled quietly. All the students got up and stiffly walked into the corner.

"This is kinda scary... I mean? Why? Our school is hilariously pathetic. Not even third-class robbers would think about robbing here." Emily stated with a light-heart.

Suddenly... All things in the room went eery. Static was filling the room, constantly getting louder, faster, until it was just a shrill. Suddenly the room filled with a voice, a voice like no other.

"Hello, hello! Middle school students, teachers, all cowering in their classrooms. Don't worry, the office and I had a grand old time, though they are all unconscious now... Anyway I have come for four students. I don't know their names or faces... But I do know that they're here and I will track them down until I 'die'" a cold chuckle filled the rooms, but it made Emily wonder... What does he mean by 'die'. It was clearly implied that it was a cruel sick joke how he was 'immortal'. "Anyway, I'll see you four tonight, whether you like it or not. Let me say something traditional in your country. Let's just say, you're never coming back."

Static filled the room once again as everyone was left speechless. In their school, they choose three other people to always have their classes with, but their was only one group of truly friends. And that group just so happened to be Katie's group. The tension in the classroom was huge, until the teacher motioned, for one group at a time, to get their book bags and to return quietly.

* * *

"Well, who's dying tonight?" Braeden said, trying to keep high hopes. Everyone knew that it was either our group or a girl named Anika's group. It wasn't really making them feel better.

"Braeden... That won't make us feel better, in fact I'd rather have our group be taken." Simon said heroically.

"Hurry, Katie! We must tell someone of the heroic acts Simon did before he died!" Emily exclaimed with a mocking look on her face.

"Don't forget to mention how fabolicious I am." Simon stated with a smirk before walking away from the lockers.

"I swear," Katie said exasperatedly, "He acts more like a girl than I do..."

"Ok, we're going to the movie now. It's still 1:30 and we can still make it..." Katie stated after looking at her watch. "We should make it right before the trailers start. Someone can tell Simon, I'm too lazy..."

* * *

Emily's P.O.V.

As soon as we got to the movie theatre, I knew something was wrong. I got this feeling that I could not shake away. The feeling that, something will go wrong... And it's not a happy feeling.

Once the movie was about half-way over... Katie leaned over to me and whispered "Umm... Not to alarm you or anything but... There's a... Umm... Weird guy staring at us..." I slowly turned my head, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a guy with weirdly red eyes (how do you have red eyes -_-). When I looked again for the second time... He was gone. And that scared the shit out of me. "Simon, Braeden, we're leaving" I said while getting up.

Why do we have to leave...?" Simon complained. He complains a lot... Hm. "The movie was just getting good.

Katie looked at Simon coldly. "We're leaving because their was a guy staring at us and it was creepy so now we're going to Braedens house." Before Simon could ask why; Katie continued. "We're going to Braeden's house because his dad is a cop." Everyone seemed happy with the explanation, so they made their way to Braeden's house.

Katie's P.O.V

I suddenly remembered the letter I had in my backpack. My parents told me to read it alone by Samson's grave... I don't know why... I know the whole story... I think. "Hey guys?" I said timidly. "My parents gave me a letter to read by Samson's grave... So I'm going to read it."

"Why today? You know how much I believe in bad luck... Especially on Friday the 13 in October..." Braeden said. I could tell he was nervous... But I needed to do this.

"Sorry Braeden... But I have to." I apologized before walking in.

**What's in this letter?**

Dear Katie,

You probably don't want to hear this now... But you have many real friends now to help you.

Samson never existed. He was your imaginary boyfriend in the third grade. Right when you were friends with Maggie.

Maggie wanted to play "hostage" with you. She put the noose around your neck and left you hanging. Emily and Simon were there barely in time...

We're so sorry we have to tell you like this... But it would be to painful to say out loud. I'm so sorry. I love you.

From,

Mom and Dad

I broke down crying. I just couldn't believe it. I tore up the paper and cried into my hands. Suddenly there was a hand on my back. I thought it was Simon... Until he pushed me across the graveyard. I stood up and saw strange red eyes. And did something that would possibly save my life. I screamed. It was the last thing I did...

* * *

Me: I cried a little while during the letter... Gosh I've been watching to many videos of Corpse Party...

Emily: ...

Readers: ...

Me: Gosh you don't have to be so mean...

Simon: Well, let's hope next time isn't as sad and depressing... See ya then


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Emily, Simon, Braeden, and Katie are normal students in a normal eighth grade class. But when a sudden trips to places you should never be on Friday the thirteenth, takes them to a whole new dimension. What the confusing part is... Is that they all have mystical powers. When Lucy hurts herself pretty badly protecting the quartet... Fairy Tail suddenly gets interested...

Me: Thanks to the two of you who reviewed by the time I started writing this. Those two are CAMIvH and LittleBuddy 12. Maggie is not the psycho person who was the intruder... But you gave me a wonderful idea CAMI. I'll make sure to credit you when that time comes. And Buddy... Buddy is Emily. Every single thing I say for her are things she would say. Happy Bestie?

Emily: Maybe...

Anika: Hi guys! I'm Anika! I'm Real too! Don't forget me...

Simon: Why is Anika here?

Me: Simon! You little midget! She is a main character! Be polite!

Simon: Break my heart, why don't you?

Me: I already did.

Simon: *facepalm*

Anika: Umm... Where's Emily?

Braeden: Who knows? Anyway, Katie doesn't own Fairy Tail... If she did Frosch would be in every episode.

* * *

Simon's P.O.V

Once I heard Katie scream... My heart literally stopped. I ran behind the others as fast as I possibly could. When I saw Katie collapsed on the floor, the guy kneeling over her stood up.

"Well, did you heed my warning? If not, then you just won't know what's coming." The strange man said. When he turned around, I heard Emily gasp.

"You're the guy from the movie theatre!" Emily muttered. I saw him smile a sick, twisted smile. He leaned down and put an unconscious Katie over his shoulder.

"You put her down!" Braeden yelled heroically. Sadly, it wasn't very heroic.

"Before you all sleep for quite some time, I would like to introduce myself. I am the guy from the movie theatre," he stated, glancing toward Emily, "and the guy from the lock-down. My name is Zeref, and you are four of the five children from this disgusting planet." Zeref emphasized the disgust. "The last one is somewhere on my planet, which will become yours soon. Now... Sleep"

Black waves started surrounding Braeden, Emily, and me, drowsiness filling our eyes. Before falling to the hard, hard, ground. I couldn't help but wonder... Why?

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The air seems so nice, the sky so beautiful! Mama, if only you could see it! Mama and Papa, in Fairy Tail, everyday seems like another adventure! I wander what will happen today!

Your loving Daughter,

Lucy

After writing my daily letter, I couldn't help but just sit there in silence. Today was one of those days when Natsu didn't show up. It was extremely quiet... Which bothered me. I'm so used to noise, but the quiet is extravagant. Maybe I should take a walk. A walk through town seems nice, then I'll go return to Fairy Tail.

After the lovely walk I had, I slowly walked to Fairy Tail. Until I saw a man appear holding four unconscious children, no older than Wendy's age.

"Hey you jerk! Put them down!" I yelled not realizing what he might do. I ran toward him preparing a kick... But he flung me away with three of the children. He disappeared with the fourth rather quickly. Even though he only flung me, I was hurting... a lot. Blood was oozing out of a lot of places, but still I couldn't help but worry about those kids. I reached out to the door and knocked ferociously. I blacked out before someone answered the door.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It was as loud as always in Fairy Tail. Everybody talking, fighting, sleeping, and recovering. Levy had been hurt somehow, somewhere. But yet, in all that commotion, Natsu still heard someone knock.

"Somebody knocked..." Natsu stated quite loudly. Well, not loudly, he may as well have been speaking into a microphone.

"Wait, someone knocked?" Someone totally unrelated to the story asked.

"Well, answer it!" Mira exclaimed with a huge smile.

Natsu opened the door and (dramatically if I may add. Gosh Natsu. Don't be such a drama queen.) fell to his knees. "LUCY!" He screamed. Very loudly I may add. "Someone get Wendy!" Natsu added, and then finally notched the three children with her. Suddenly, two of them spoke.

"Natsu Dragneel. Heaven's grief will bring Hell's rain. Protect your heaven before it's too late." The two prophecy speakers moved hardly at all after those words.

"Wait... What?" Natsu, the dense idiot asked. (I mean he's more of an idiot than my little sis. He's just so hot though. =P)

"I'm here! What happened!" Wendy exclaimed panting. "Oh no! Lucy-San!" Wendy quickly healed the four... (Well, how am I supposed to say it! Wendy healed with an enchanting light?) "Natsu-San? Carry Lucy-San and get Gajeel-San Gray-San to help." Natsu nodded and picked Lucy up bridal-style and carried her to the infirmary.

"Gray! Gajeel! Wendy needs your guys' help!" Natsu exclaimed before running back outside.

"If Natsu didn't call me Ice Princess, then something's wrong..." Gray said to the Juvia who was holding on to him. "I have to go." Gray gently pushed Juvia off of him, to not hurt her. (They're totally gonna have a moment someday... Soon...)

When Gray got outside... He was astonished that someone could do this to such small children.

"Can you guys all take in one?" Wendy asked exhaustedly.

"Sure thing..." Gray said. They each picked up one of the awesome characters and took them to the infirmary.

The whole guild was so quiet... No one even tried to break the silence. It was the first time ever that Fairy Tail actually stayed quiet.

* * *

"Master," Erza started before walking into his office, " the children that were hurt have immense magic power" (that means huge right?)

"Yes... I noticed..." Master muttered while thinking... "We should keep a close eye on them... They don't seem to be from here. Do you mind watching them and making sure everyone else doesn't do anything stupid..."

Erza left Master's office and went up to the infirmary. She sat in the chair in the corner and just sat there for a looonnngg time.

* * *

Katie's P.O.V

When I woke up... It was dark and scary... And to make things worst their was a scary-looking girl in the corner. The window was open, and that was the only way out. The girl was sleeping, so I had to move cautiously. I slowly crept out of my bed and out my window, climbed down the wall and ran. I was to emotional to just stay there. I had to leave...

It was morning when I stopped to rest. I didn't run far, but I didn't want to go back. The building was called Fairy Tail, which is pretty weird. I was just sitting down with my face in my hand hating life... Until someone hugged me. And then, she smiled. It was Anika. An old friend who I thought had died. I hugged her as hard as I could, crying a little...

"Where have you been, Anika... I haven't seen you in months! School is terrible without you!" Katie cried.

"Same thing happened to me that happened to you; I'm guessing... Anika muttered. "Anyway, you seem pretty beat-up. Were you resting somewhere?"

"Yea... This place called Fairy Tail?" Katie responded after letting go of Anika.

"Oh! That's a wizard guild! Here let me explain everything..."

* * *

Simon's P.O.V

When I finally woke up, I was feeling like shit. I glanced at the beds next to me and saw Emily, a blonde 16 year old who looked surprisingly like Katie, and an empty bed where Katie might have been. Damn, Katie. In the corners of the room were a red-head wearing full armor... Kinda looked uncomfortable... In the other corner was a guy only wearing underwear... -_- I leaned over to the wall and hit my head repeatedly.

"Will. This. Nightmare. Ever. End..." I muttered. Surprisingly, the red-head woke up.

"Sorry... I woke you but..." I just kinda pointed to the corner. She noticed the guy in the corner, stood up, and then hit him pretty hard on the head. After muttering some words to him... He left rather quickly.

"Sorry about that... My name is Erza Scarlet. Now, who are you." Erza asked. Rather politely for a girl who just made a guy cry.

"I'm Simon... Just Simon. The other girl is Emily, and my currently missing friend is Katie."

"That's right... She's missing. She'll come back later." Erza said with confirm... "I'm sure Master will be up soon to check on you guys... If anything strange happens just scream."

As soon as she left... The blonde woke up. I couldn't help but say...

"You look like Katie..."

"Hmm... Where am I?"

"I don't know... No... You look like Katie's little sister Lucy."

"That's funny... My name is Lucy."

"Wow..."

* * *

Me: There you go! Next chapter!

Emily: Anika was in it more than I was!

Braeden: I wasn't in it at all!

Anika: No complaints! I'm awesome!

Me: Don't worry, you'll be in it soon. Here's a little challenge I have. If you get it right you'll be in next chapter. Simon, if you will...

Simon: Which Fairy Tail character said this... "He's just like all the others..."

Me: May the person win...


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Emily, Simon, Braeden, and Katie are normal students in a normal eighth grade class. But when a sudden trips to places you should never be on Friday the thirteenth, takes them to a whole new dimension. What the confusing part is... Is that they all have mystical powers. When Lucy hurts herself pretty badly protecting the quartet... Fairy Tail suddenly gets interested...

Me: It seems some people hate when things seem "expected". Nothing is ever expected. Everyone could die in this chapter, or could turn into a hug-fest. I do understand your want for more dark-mages, and I will pull them in one-by-one.

Simon: Stop complicating things... It's too much work being in this story...

Anika: Too much work? Even though all you have to do is read the chapter after it's published? Don't act like the King of Douchelandia... That's Sting's job.

Emily: Simon... Really...

Me: No matter! Simon's depression won't bring us down! Wait... OMG THANK YOU ANIKA! Let's begin the story!

* * *

Braeden's P.O.V

When I woke up, there were two people in the room. One with long, pink hair, and another with dark hair sleeping. They don't seem to know I'm awake, so I just lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling. There's something I'm forgetting... Oh! That's right! I've been fudging kidnapped! Awesome! Now, someone needs to save me... Batman!

"Oh... Such beauty, chickadee!" The pink haired lady said mysteriously... "All the ladies must be falling head-over-heels for you!"

Braeden, feeling strangely in place, replied "Oh, I wish! The girl I love the most, though, doesn't notice me. Her name is Abby, short for Abigail."

"A lovely name for a lovely flower! I'll give you a tour of the place, even though your supposed to be a hostage. Who says hostages have to be treated horribly!"

"Thank you! Thank you very much! Despite being your hostage, I might like it here!" Braeden said with a smile, following the lady out the door.

* * *

Katie's P.O.V

"How are we gonna get in unnoticed..." Anika mused. It was the middle of the day, and though they were outside, voices were clearly heard.

"It's surprisingly easy to climb. We could just climb through the window and surprise them! They'd love to see you again, Anika!" I exclaimed! I was just so happy!"So you put your foot here on this loose brick and hold on and climb!"

For someone like Anika, (flexible, but not athletic) she was very skilled at climbing walls. I was right behind her before she climbed through the window, and I heard everyone gasp. As I climbed through the window, everyone was hugging Anika. Probably killing her air supply. That's what she gets for leaving.

"Gosh I'm so tired!" I yelled. I collapsed onto the bed breathing heavy. Climbing walls is hard work, believe me. I sat up and stared at the girl who looked like my little sister, Lucy. She stared back.

"My name's Katie! Anyone you want murdered, I can help!" I cheered. Killing is a fun game. Ask Simon. I kill him all the time.

The other blonde giggled. "Lucy, Lucy H. I'll get back to you on the murder." We both smiled.

"Well, now that we're all cozy and stuff... Where are we?" Simon ignorantly asked with no respect for anyone what-so-ever.

"Well, you are here in a wizard's guild called Fairy Tail." A really old-looking man said. He was really old, but Lucy looked pretty comfortable.

"Master? When did you get in here?" Lucy asked. Do you know how weird it is when a teenager calls an old man 'master'. Pretty weird, believe me.

Suddenly, I heard a loud screeching noise. I immediately covered my ears, Emily and Anika did the same, but Simon and Lucy looked confused. Until the sound was noticeable for them, somebody was screaming.

"LUUUUCCCCEEEE!" The voice screamed. " Lucy and Simon started covering their ears, too. Suddenly, a guy with pink hair barged into the room panting. Emily and Simon knew what was about to happen so they backed up with Anika.

I stood up and went straight into Pinkies face. He didn't seem intimidated... Yet.

"Listen here, Pinkie. You're screaming really hurt my ears. I have sensitive hearing you know. Same with the brunettes over there. So if you ever scream like that again... It will hurt a hell of a lot more than this will." I stood back and kicked him where it hurts... 100x harder than I used to kick Simon in the shin. Trust me that hurt. After that Pinkie just sort of just crawled away. "Please continue, old man" I gently stated, before they broke out laughing.

"I... Haven't seen anyone besides Erza scare Natsu that bad."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" The old man said between laughter.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

They went to the bartender, with Lucy leading the way.

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy exclaimed "These four are joining Fairy Tail!" The girl named Mira looked excitedly at them and cheerily said...

"What color and where?"

Emily timidly said... "Umm... On my hand? In Sky Blue?" Mira took her hand and stamped it.

Then Simon stepped forward offered the back of his lower arm and asked for a lovely Silver. Anika asked for a Lightish-darkish blue on her upper arm while Katie asked for night blue, on the opposite hand of Emily's. They've been sisters since the beginning, doing almost the exact same thing.

"This looks really cool!" Emily exclaimed. She stared in wonder at the mark.

"Tomorrow we can figure out you're powers! Considering you three have sensitive hearing, you're probably dragon slayers." Lucy stated. The three stared off into space.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Simon asked, breaking the eerie silence between them.

"You guys could sleep at my house. I have plenty of room... Plus Katie can scare Natsu away." Lucy smirked.

"Heh... You're gonna unleash the evil in Katie..." Simon said eerily. "That's not a good thing, trust me."

Lucy giggled. "Well anyway, we should leave for my house soon, it will be getting dark. We can go sit down in a booth, if you'd like."

"Lu-chan!" A perky voice screamed.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy perked back.

"I was so worried when you were in the infirmary! You know you can't be like Natsu!"

Katie barged in saying, "Just to be clear... Natsu is pinkie right? If so, I'm just gonna stick with pinkie."

The girls just giggled.

* * *

Me: Sorry for not getting any of you guys time... Next time you guys can have most of the time. You can finally discover our powers!

Simon: Finally...

Emily: She's been to busy watching Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Me: Good show, must continue. Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Emily, Simon, Braeden, and Katie are normal students in a normal eighth grade class. But when a sudden trips to places you should never be on Friday the thirteenth, takes them to a whole new dimension. What the confusing part is... Is that they all have mystical powers. When Lucy hurts herself pretty badly protecting the quartet... Fairy Tail suddenly gets interested...

Me: IM SO SAD! This is my third time writing this. : (

Anika: Its ok, they'll understand. It'll be even better now!

Simon: You're giving her false hope.

Me: WELL SORRY SIMON! DO YOU WANNA DIE THIS CHAPTER? IM WILLING TO CUT THE STRING.

Emily: Calm down...

Simon: Maybe we should start now. Enjoy?

Me: Before we start, I'm going to Alabama in a few days, so I'll have plenty of time to make chapters. You may have over two chapters over a week. Which is getting hard for me... Complications. But anyway, enjoy! Sabertooth might be getting involved soon.

* * *

Simon's P.O.V

All alone... BECAUSE THEY WENT TO LEARN THEIR POWERS WITHOUT ME! Why? I want to see their powers too... They didn't have to leave me at Lucy's while they went to Fairy Tail! It's kind of hard to angrily chew these delicious pancakes and eggs. Who knew that Emily and Kat were such good bakers? Anyway, I'm supposed to be over there soon. I looked out the window in Lucy's apartment. I saw a pretty strange thing: two cats flying, a guy who was blonde with blue eyes, and a super emo dude. This world is getting stranger and stranger... Not like seeing blondes is not normal... But he seems like a huge jerk.

I found a cafe not to far from Fairy Tail. I recently grew to love a few things from Starbucks (gayest thing I have ever said, but seriously Starbucks is delicious) and their chocolate smoothies are to die for. And their frappe-chinos. Wow. I sound like a white girl on a sugar high. Except I'm not a girl... Or white... After the deliciousness, and a few slaps to the face... I sat down in the shade of the tree a few yards away from the big wall. I heard Lucy chattering away, so I kinda knew. Well, I guess I'll wait.

* * *

Anika's P.O.V

I am so excited! I finally realized that we learn our magic-ish stuff! I didn't notice how we left Simon though... Oh well. He'll forgive us... Maybe. Anyway, Emily and Kat made us a delicious breakfast! Emily cooked pancakes, while Kat cooked eggs. They were delicious! Well, we're in the courtyard of Fairy Tail. Lucy is talking to Emily, while Kat is just staring off into space... Hmm.

About an hour later, (not really) the dragon slayers came out into the courtyard. Well, kind of. This really burly emo guy was dragging Natsu by the arm... And he was still sleeping. Man, can that guy sleep! He woke up after 5 minutes of an awkward silence.

"Oh. Hi Luce. Why does my arm hurt?" I literally can not express how much I wanted to burst out laughing. Kat was holding back laughter, while Emily was face-palming. I can't blame her.

"Ok, so let's get started..." A petite blue haired girl said.

Well... Another awkward silence.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked. Wow. This must be a first for them. Wait... I'm an idiot. I looked over to Emily who was looking at me. I looked over to Kat. She just nodded. What does that mean? She sat up. YES! Don't have to go first!

Katie walked over and leaned on the wall.

"Well? You gonna show me how it's done or not." She mocked. Oh... Katie hasn't changed a bit.

"Someone's got an attitude... I admire that." Emo guy stated. Oh he has no idea how much he just upped her ego. "Salamander can show."

"Ugh... Fine." Natsu whined. He took a stance. He drew back his hand and punched. Fire. Fire just like flowed out of his hand. Pretty cool. I totally wanna do that. I guess Katie can show how it's done though... Ha. They are about to be amazed.

Katie took a breath. She took a similar stance as Natsu. She drew back her arm and punched. Wow. It was so much prettier than Natsu's. It was bluish-black with pinks and greens with few white specks. I'm pretty sure it was galaxy. Beautiful.

"Katie..." I heard Simon yell. He was about two inches away from a lot of debris surrounding him. I think he just had a heart attack. He slowly started walking toward Katie.

"This was great and all, but I'm gonna leave... Toodaloo!" She yelled before running past the dragon slayers. Simon was running behind her catching up slightly. Then she jumped up into the tree and jumped over the wall. Poor Simon.

Simon decided to collapse to the ground next to Emily. Emily was laughing her head off. As well the dragon slayers and me. Heh.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

"It's ok, Simon..." I slightly comforted. "You'll never catch her... Just give it a break." I think I destroyed his dreams... Oh well.

Simon fake-cried.

"Anyway... You can watch Anika!" I said, before glaring at Anika.

"Uggghhhh..." Anika grunted/sighed? She carefully walked toward the middle of the room. And when I say 'carefully' I mean slowly. Really slowly.

"Sure..." Simon sighed before sitting up. I never really noticed how pathetic he is sometimes. Before Anika started he sort of looked up and looked back down again... Weird.

Anyway... Anika took a stance. She seemed to be more comfortable, probably because she used to take Kung fu. She threw back her arm and punched. Her's was blue, well, water. It sort of just flowed. Flowey water... Well she wasn't as surprised as Katie... But still. She was surprised.

"Awesome! Water! Cool!" Anika exclaimed. She came over and sat down, grinning ear to ear. Great. Now it's my turn! Ugggggggghhhhhhh...

Same way as the other two, I took a stance. Then I threw my arm, like the other two. Then I punched weird galaxy stuff... Like... Katie... O.O Ok then... I'm gonna go die...

Simon's P.O.V

Wow... I always knew they were close but... That's just freaky. On the wall, Katie was just smiling... Wow... And I thought she was creepy enough. Well... Now everyone knows their power except me... :( Oh wait... Those two guys I saw earlier... Maybe they know who they are.

"Hey... Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure!" The girl replied. Everyone directed their attention to me.

"I saw two guys earlier: one with weird blonde hair and a brown flying cat, and one with black hair and as flying frog... Who are they?"

The girls face kind of went pale just as Natsu muttered:

"Sabertooth bastards..." Are they evil or something? Or are they just unloved...

"It's a long story..." Lucy sighed... Natsu was on fire. Literally. Angry I'm guessing.

"I'll kill them!" Natsu screamed before running... Into Erza. Oh my gosh... Well, Erza just knocked him out. I looked up at the wall and saw that Katie was gone... Her loss.

"I came to see what their magic was." Erza demanded? Stated? Who knows... She's scary...

"Anika had water dragon slayer magic, and Emily and Katie had galaxy dragon slater magic." Wendy cheerfully (wow that girl is happy) stated. Erza just nodded in approval then left. Probably to tell the Master.

So now we're going to the forest... Apparently some person who hates humans can find out my power... She hates humans... Wow... So, me, Lucy, Emily, and Anika are going over there. Katie isn't here still... That jerk...

Katie's P.O.V

"Hey, you two! Wait up!" I yelled after the "Sabertooth Bastards". They looked back at me, so I knew they heard. "Natsu's going to murder you if he finds you near here." Before my swap-gendered twin could answer, the emo guy put his hand out.

"We will keep our distance." He said before walking away. But as they were leaving I heard him whisper:

"We're not causing any trouble for Fairy Tail right now. You can go right ahead after we find Frosch."

I then realized that their was only one cat with them... And he was looking pretty sad...

* * *

Me: That should be good enough for now... Chapter four will be up soon, I promise. I've had a bad fever these last few days, so I haven't been able to write...

Emily: ... What?

Me: Nothing... Oh by the way... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DONT GET TO LEARN YOUR POWER YET SIMON!

Simon: So cruel...

Me: Well, see you guys later! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Emily, Simon, Braeden, and Katie are normal students in a normal eighth grade class. But when a sudden trips to places you should never be on Friday the thirteenth, takes them to a whole new dimension. What the confusing part is... Is that they all have mystical powers. When Lucy hurts herself pretty badly protecting the quartet... Fairy Tail suddenly gets interested...

* * *

Me: Uggggghhhh I hate my friends...

Anika: Why? What'd we do?

Me: You guys are being mean since I didn't upload for 16 days... Jerks!

Emily: ...

Simon: ...

Emily: Sorry?

Me: I don't forgive you jerks.

Braeden: ... I'm still here...

Simon: Oh... Hi Braeden.

Braeden: ... Let's start...

* * *

Braeden's P.O.V

(Hasn't happened in a while)

I sat at a rather large table with some rather scary looking people. There was five people in a corner of the table, including the pink haired lady. They seemed to

be separate from everyone else. A person at the edge of the table cleared his throat. He looked vaguely familiar from who knows where...

"Please direct your attention to... Umm..."

"It's Midnight." Midnight sighed. He was sleeping about two minutes ago... Wow...

"What are we gonna do now-tai?"

"We train Braeden over here. Then we will continue the next step." Midnight continued.

"Train me in what?" I intervened nervously. They are kinda hard to read... Not that I could read people very well, but they seem even harder. This is freaky.

"Magic of course! It's so beautiful how you know so little..." The pink haired lady stated. I think she just complicated me... Or insulted me... Oh gosh... This is gonna be difficult.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

We ventured into the forest, looking for a strange house-tree. Weirdest thing I ever said, but seriously... It's true. We entered the forest looking for A healing lady. She supposedly knows a lot about healing. So we all entered the forest with Simon lagging behind a bit.

Suddenly a crabby voice exclaimed, "What do you want! I hate you humans..." They weren't kidding when they said she hates humans. And here I am talking to myself...

"Porluschia! We're here to find out what Simon's magic is. We promise we will leave straight afterward." Lucy promised. Something about her seems so trustworthy.

Porluschia sighed, "Fine, but then you leave straight away! Come in here Simon." Simon grudgingly grudged over to the door and was slammed after him.

"Now we wait." Lucy stated. She leaned against the tree and started to write a letter. I wonder who she's writing too!

* * *

Simon's P.O.V

"Lay down!" Porluschia commended. She has pink hair... That's all I can focus on... Seriously. I laid down on the little bed thing and tried to relax. It's kind of hard to in a giant tree. She moved over to a book and started to flip through the pages.

"Here it is! Ok sit back up and drink this." She commanded while mixing something... ... ... IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I shakily grabbed the mix and stared into its gooey green goodness. Ew. Oh well. Good bye cruel world! I drank it. Gross. Wanted to gag.

"Gun magic." I unconsciously stated. It worked. IM NOT DEAD! But what's gun magic?

"Ok, you know now leave. You humans are just terrible." She practically kicked me out. Outside, everyone looked surprised. I'm surprised too, surprised I didn't die.

"That took shorter than expected!" Lucy exclaimed. "So what's your magic?"

"Something called gun magic..."

"Congrats!" Anika cheered.

"Ok, let's go back to Fairy Tail and tell Master what your magic is!" And so we begin the long journey back.

When we got back to Fairy Tail, Mira and Katie were talking with hearts in their eyes... Oh no.

"Lucy we should leave..." I strongly suggested. When Katie goes into matchmaking mode, their is no telling what is going to happen...

"Nonsense! Let's go say hi to Mira!" Great...

"Hi Mira! Hi Katie!" Lucy exclaimed. Katie whispered something to Mira, and she started fan-girling. Oh great. "Watcha talkin about!" Lucy continued.

"Nothin!" Katie replied cheerfully before Mira started blushing. Lucy sort of backed away. Me and Emily started snickering.

"So how was the magic?" Katie asked. Ew. I almost gagged just thinking of it.

"Well, besides almost dying, I learned that I have a magic called gun magic. I th-"

"Did you say gun magic! Hi I'm Bisca and this is Alzack." She said pointing to a guy on his left. "We can train you in everything you need to know about gun magic!" She said before walking out.

"Well that was weird..." I sighed. Weirdness, weirdness everywhere.

"It's not really that weird. Us three are training with the dragon slayers and you have a trainer now too!" Katie exclaimed before walking away. That girl is cray-cray.

"I'll take Natsu!" Anika cheered before skipping away.

"I'll take Wendy I guess?" Emily stated unsure. Wow.

* * *

Katie's P.O.V

We all met up at Lucy's house later.

"Ok, I'm going on a mission with Levy, so if Erza, Gray, and Natsu break in at the middle of the night... Don't be alarmed. There is some money to buy new outfits and get food. Bye!" She said before leaving... Well, now I'm scared...

"Ok, so since we might need more food, Simon and Anika can get food, and Emily and me will get new outfits. K? Bye!" I cheered before taking Emily by the arm and storming out. SHOPPING HERE I COME!

After an hour of shopping, we decided to head home. Until I heard a cry.

"Emily do you hear that..." I muttered totally creeped out.

"Yea... It's in that alley over there."

"We should check it out..." We both slowly walked into the alley, until a sight so terrible almost made us tremble...

* * *

Me: Well then... This might be shorter, but at least you get two chapters in one day!

Simon: What if it is longer? Hm? Hm? Hm?

Emily: She'll be happy now shut up!

Me: Emily you are forgiven. So are you Anika.

Anika: Yay! No more grudges!

Simon: Thanks... So glad we're friends...


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Emily, Simon, Braeden, and Katie are normal students in a normal eighth grade class. But when a sudden trips to places you should never be on Friday the thirteenth, takes them to a whole new dimension. What the confusing part is... Is that they all have mystical powers. When Lucy hurts herself pretty badly protecting the quartet... Fairy Tail suddenly gets interested...

Me: My friends are still being jerks! And by the way I really do hate deadlines so I don't have any. So... Ha!

Simon: Is that why it always takes so long to upload.

Me: Excuse you, but I uploaded two chapters in one day.

Emily: Let's not fight ok?

Anika: I don't think you're helping...

Me: She isn't. So... I've been really sick lately. So I don't always write. Anyway! Let's find out what Anika and Simon are up too!

* * *

Anika's P.O.V

Ughhh... Why can't I go shopping for new clothes. Maybe it's so Simon's Asian side doesn't totally take over and we eat rice. (Most stereotypical thing I have ever wrote. Continue.) Well, not much luck here. I might as well be Asian.

"What kind of food are we supposed to get?" Simon asked while looking at different types of food. He was looking at bread and ramen noodles. Ramen noodles probably wouldn't be that bad.

"I think they would be fine with Ramen Noodles..." I responded. But, something caught Simon and my eyes. Chocolate... Sweet delicious chocolate... Yum... We rushed over to the chocolate.

"Maybe if they have chocolate... They have other candies...! We should find the rest of them!" So we ran all around the store looking for candy... Let me tell you. They have the most delicious flavors. We bought about 90% of all candy.

"It's really early... Maybe we should go look at other shops before we get home!"

"Definitely!" And so began our shopping adventure which was just shopping... But it was fun.

As we shopped, I got a really strange feeling. I don't know if Simon had the same feeling... But I felt as if something bad was in the process... There probably was but still...

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"So... What kind of mission is this?" I asked Levy. She didn't really give me any details... Just that there was a mission we should do, and that she'll see me at 3... Yea... That did seem kind of suspicious. Hm.

"We're just going to make sure that a "simple cargo train" gets to the destination. I'm thinking it's something really precious." Levy responded.

"Ok... Where's the train though?" I asked.

"We have to take a train to get to the station and then wait for someone to lead us to the train."

"Wow... That's not suspicious at all!"

"You know it! Hey, our train is here." We entered the train and waited for the quest to begin.

* * *

Simon's P.O.V

"I think we have enough candy... And it's past dark..." I whispered before setting the shopping bags on the ground. Dang... We got a lot of candy. I have at least six bags while Anika has at least ten...

"Yea... We probably should head back. Now that I think of it... Why'd we buy so much candy? Hm... Well we should have enough food for a while." Anika claimed. So we slowly and carefully trudged back to the apartment. It took a long time.

"How long how have we been walking... It feels like it's been hours!"

"Hey! Don't complain. I have more shopping bags than you anyway."

I sighed. I really need to work out... The shopping bags are so heavy... I really can't wait to get back and rest my arms. Wow... I'm such a wimp.

Anika exclaimed loudly, "Hey! We're here Simon! We're at the apartment!" She yelled right in my ear. I would've complained but I was just so happy to be here that I ran into Lucy's apartment.

"Anika... There's no one here..."

"Who cares! I'm just happy to be back." She yelled after plopping face-down into the couch. Wow... I thought I was tired... Well... I am really tired. I guess I'll go to sleep to. I laid down on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

After the train ride, we were greeted by some mysterious stranger. Well, he was the person who sent in the request... He generously guided us to a hotel room (that he was paying for) and expected to see us by 9. Usually most missions don't have such nice people... Well me and Levy went into our beds and fell asleep.

It was a nice day, blue sky, not a cloud in sight, just perfect.

"We better get going..." Levy suggested, before pulling me out of the door. I swear she has no compassion.

"Nice to see you to awake." The guy said. "I need you to guard this very precious ring on the train ride. It won't be a long train ride, but it is very important. Many people have tried to steal this ring. Please guard this carefully."

"Sure thing! We'll protect it with our life." Levy promised for us... What if I only wanted to protect it with my month? Huh? Huh? Oh well...

"Ok then! The train is in the back. Once you enter the train will take off. Then all you have to do is watch." Yay... Watching stuff... Ugh. Oh well. He's paying good money so I can't exactly say no. Well. We walked toward the back and entered the train. It was an one car train so, it should be easy.

"Well, we have a long ride ahead of us so we might as well get comfy." Levy said. We both got comfortable and waited for the ride to end.

* * *

Katie's P.O.V

It was terrible. He was bleeding and barely breathing.

"What do we do!?" I yelled at Emily. It's not everyday that you see an almost dead cosplaying cat.

"I don't know! Maybe we should bring it to the apartment and wrap it's bandages?" Emily yelled back. I gently picked up the cat and cradled it in my arms. Well, this shirt is ruined.

"Let's hurry..." I yelled back before running to the apartment. Luckily we weren't very far.

"Okay... Here we are." Emily opened the door then stopped. "What are you guys doing here?" Emily practically screamed. I quickly turned so they wouldn't see.

"We're waiting for Lucy to come back... What're you hiding."

"A surprise birthday present?"

"Is Natsu there?" I timidly asked.

"No..." I think Erza replied.

"Ok... We need some help." Emily responded before letting me walk in. "We found this in a back alley. He's unconscious and we don't know what to do." She sighed.

"Ew..." Gray said, before getting hit by Erza.

"You probably need to heal him." Erza replied. "Do you know how?"

"Maybe?" Emily said. I gently placed him on the ground.

"Ok... Emily let's try to heal him."

"Sure..." We placed our hands over his almost-dead body. I don't know what Emily was thinking, but all I was thinking about was healing him. Suddenly this weird blackish blue light appeared and I got really exhausted. I think we healed him. All signs of cuts were gone, but their was still dried blood all over his body.

"Thank goodness..." Emily sighed. "Anyway... Whose pet is this... Do you guys know?"

"Yea. This is Frosch, Rouge's exceed." Gray answered in his underwear. Ew. Gross.

"Ok. You guys can go. We'll give him a bath when he wakes up and then return him to Rouge. Lucy won't be back til tomorrow." I said before pushing them out the door.

"Ok... Let's give him a bath." Emily stated. Apparently she was thinking the exact thing I was thinking. So, we gave the exceed a bath. Well, not really. We just sort of washed all the dried blood off of him. And then he woke up. Crying. It was so sad...

"It's ok... Nobody's gonna hurt you here..." I comforted. He was so cute!

"W-who are you..." He asked cutely.

"I'm Katie and this is Emily... We're gonna take you back to Rouge... Ok?"

"Thank you Katie-San and Emily-San."

"No problem... Do you remember what hotel you were staying at?" Emily asked.

"The name was hotel Firework."

"Hey that's not to far! We can take you right now." Emily cheered.

We both stood up with me holding Fro. He was so cute!

Time Skip!

"What room is Sting and Rogue in?"

"Room 327 why?"

"No reason!" I skipped back to Emily and Frosch were. "It's room 327. On the first floor. Apparently this hotel starts at 320."

"Ok let's head there!" The room was at the end of the hall. I couldn't help but notice there were no peepholes... Interesting. Emily knocked on the door.

"What do y-" the blonde guy answered.

"Can we come in?" Emily asked.

"Sure... Hey Rogue! Get out here!" He yelled. Their room was kind of messy... Looks like my old room.

"What do you... Frosch!" He yelled he ran toward us. "I missed you so much..." He cried.

"We found him almost dead in an alley. You need to leave... Now." I responded. Boy did that widen their eyes. Rouge almost started crying again.

"Thanks... We'll be leaving tomorrow." Blonde guy said. We left the room. Boy he seems like a jerk.

* * *

Me: Interesting chapter... Eh?

Simon: Yea... Really interesting...

Me: That better not be sarcasm. I'm still not over when you called me blondie.

Simon: ...

Emily: Well, great chapter!

Me: Its really funny... In real life my friends don't even know chapter 4 is up. Hah

Anika: It's true.

Me: I'll start working on the next chapter (or story). :D


End file.
